mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoque Mob
The Zoque '''was formed in mib 2001 by two Vivian females and Balrog rovers. Rosemary and Thunderbolt settled into the dominant positions. However Rosemary succumed to a snake bite and Imogen became the new dominant female. After Imogen was predated within the year, Roka became the new dominant female. The Zoque suffered for a year with disease bringing down their numbers. Roka was taken by disease left her daughter Roxy as the new dominant female. Domiant Pair The eldets of the females Rosemary established herself as the dominant female. Thunderbolt became the dominant male. After Rosemary was taken by a snake, Imegon became the dominant female. However she was soon predated and Roka became the new dominant female. Methew estalidhed natal-dominant in the absent of none related males. After Roka was taken by disease her daughter Roxy became the dominant female. Current Members The Zoque have 15 members as of June 2005. Roxy (VZQF032) '''Dominant Female Mathew (VZQM008) Dominant Male Trent (VZQM012) Hichup (VZQM020) Rocova (VZQM021) Manion (VZQM027) Dray (VZQM028) Zullom (VZQM031) Braide (VZQF033) Kota (VZQF034) Tokia (VZQF035) Reveller (VZQM036) Silveron (VZQF037) Redinda (VZQF038) Aspen (VZQM040) All Known Members List of all meerkats born or joined the Zoque. Rosemary (VVF014) Imogen (VVF022) Thunderbolt (VBM001) Brockin (VBM002) Crash (VBM008) Josh (VBM012) Muggle (VBM014) Popo (VZQM001) Nana (VZQF002) Botch (VZQM003) Butch (VZQM004) Batch (VZQM005) Cindy (VZQF006) Roka (VZQF007) Mathew (VZQM008) Derald (VZQM009) Henry (VZQM010) Trent (VZQM012) Karen (VZQF013) Benny Boy (VZQM014) Lulubell (VZQF015) Destiny (VZQF016) Sean (VZQM017) Miss Weezie (VZQF018) Sneezer (VZQM019) Hichup (VZQM020) Rocova (VZQM021) Jaha (VZQF022) VZQM023 Jamie (ZQF024) Sonia (VZQF025) Kyle (VZQM026) Manion (VZQM027) Dray (VZQM028) Aleyan (VZQF029) Wilmot (VZQM030) Zullom (VZQM031) Roxy (VZQF032) Braide (VZQF033) Kota (VZQF034) Tokia (VZQF035) Reveller (VZQM036) Silveron (VZQF037) Redinda (VZQF038) VZAM039 Aspen (VZQM040) Rivals The Zoque's main rivals are the Incubus Mob and Jumanji Mob. History July 2001: '''Rosemary and Imogen joined Thunderbolt, Brockin, Crach, Josh and Muggle. Rosemary and Thunderbolt became the dominant pair. '''August 2001: '''Brockin, Crash, Josh and Muggle went roving. September 2001: Rosemary and Imogen were pregnant. '''October 2001: Rosemary lost her litter. Imogen gave birth to Popo and Nana. One encounter with Incubus. November 2001: '''Two encounters with Jumanji. '''December 2001: Rosemary was pregnant. Imogen was evicted. Janaury 2002: '''Rosemary gave birth to Botch, Butch and Batch. '''February 2002: '''One encounter with Jumanji. '''March 2002: Brockin and Crash went roving. One encounter with a wild mob. April 2002: Rosemary was pregnant. One encounter with Jumanji. May 2002: Rosemary gave birth to Cindy, Roka, Mathew and Dareld. June 2002: '''Two encounters with a wild mob and one with Incubus '''July 2002: Imogen was pregnant. Brockin and Muggle went roving. August 2002: '''Imogen gave birth to Henry, VZQP011, Trent and Karen. '''September 2002: Rosemary was pregnant. Brockin, Crash, Josh and Muggle went roving. October 2002: '''Rosemary gave birth to Benny Boy, Lulubell, Destiny and Sean. VZQP011 was predated. '''November 2002: '''Two encounters with Incubus. Brockin, Cash and Josh went roving. '''December 2002: '''Crash was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2003: Rosemary died, Imogen became the dominant female. February 2003: Muggle died. Brockin was Last Seen. March 2003: Imogen was pregnant. Nana, Cindy and Roka were evicted. April 2003: '''Imogen gave birth to Miss Weezie, Sneezer and Hichup. '''May 2003: Josh, Popo, Batch and Butch went roving. June 2003: '''Two encounters with Incubus. '''July 2003: Imogen was pregnant. Nana, Cindy and Roka were evicted. One encounter with Jumanji. August 2003: Imogen gave birth to Rovoco, Jaha, VZQM023 and Jamie. September 2003: '''Imogen was predated. Roka became the new dominant female. Thunderbolt, Josh, Popo, Botch, Butch, Batch, Mathew, Derald and Trent went roving. '''October 2003: '''Cindy was pregnant. Thunderbolt, Josh, Popo, Botch, Butch, Batch, Mathew, Derald, Trent and Benny Boy. went roving. Three encounters with Incubus. '''November 2003: '''Cindy gave birth to Soina, Kyle, Marion, Dray and Aleyan. Josh, Popo, Botch, Batch and Benny Boy went roving. Two encounters with Jumanji. '''December 2003: '''Nana aborted. Three encounters with Incubus and two with Jumanji. '''Janaury 2004: Thunderbolt, Josh, Popo, Botch, Butch, Batch, Mathew, Trent, Benny Boy and Sean went roving. February 2004: '''VZQM023 was predated. Thunderbolt, Josh, Botch, Butch, Batch, Mathew, Derald, Trent, Henry, Benny Boy and Sean went roving.Two encounters with Incubus. '''March 2004: '''Roka was pregnant. Nana, Cindy, Lulubell and Destiny were evicted. Thunderbolt, Josh, Botch, Butch, Batch and Mathew went roving. '''April 2004: '''Roka gave birth to Wilmot, Zullom, Roxy and Braide. '''May 2004: Nana died of TB. Josh, Trent, Benny Boy and Sneezer went roving. June 2004: '''Josh died of TB. One encounter with Jumanji. '''July 2004: '''Roka was pregnant. Cindy, Lulubell, Destiny and Miss Weezie were evicted. '''August 2004: Roka gave birth to Kota, Tokia, Reveller and Silveron. Pop, Botch, Sean and Sneezer left the group. September 2004: '''Karen died of TB. Thunderbolt, Butch, Mathew, Derald and Trent went roving. '''October 2004: Jaha and and Kyle died of TB. Thunderbolt, Butch, Mathew, Derald, Trent, Sneezer and Hichup wnet roving. November 2004: Cindy, Destiny and Benny Boy died of TB. Thunderbolt, Butch, Batch, Mathew, Derald, Trent, Sneezer, Hichup and Rocova went roving. December 2004: '''Butch, Batch, Derald and Henry left the group. '''Janaury 2005: '''Roka was pregnant. Lulubell, Miss Weezie, Jamie, Sonia and Aleyan were evicted and left the group. '''February 2005: '''Thunderbolt died of TB. Mathew became the dominant male. Roka gave birth to Redinda, VZQM039 and Aspen. '''March 2005: '''Jamie died of BT. Mathew, Trent, Sneezer, Hichup, Rocova, Dray and Marion went roving. '''April 2005: '''Roka aborted. Mathew, Trent, Sneezer, Hichup, Rocova, Dray and Marion went roving. '''May 2005: VZQM039 was predated. Wilmot died of TB. '''June 2005: '''Roka died. Roxy became the domiant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs